Mission Impossible
by PelbiPRODUCTIONS
Summary: What happens when the Hokage sends you on a mission to fall in love with Kiba and you dont know about it. And what happens when you fail the mission because you cant seem to get along..KibaXSakura.
1. The mission

"Alright! _I'll have to go through these later_. Tsuande said to herself as she tried to organize her cluttered desk.

"God this looks like a pig's pen!"

She kept mentally scolding herself. But you couldn't blame her. She was the Hokage, she's supposed to be the best and yet she couldn't even keep her desk clean.

"_**KNOCK KNOCK"**_

A loud knock came pounding at the door. _"Great, now who could that be at a time like this?"_

"Grandma Tsunade, we need to talk! And fast." Tsunade sighed at the sound of that voice. She knew it was Naruto right off the bat. God couldn't he give her just one moment of peace without him busting through her door begging and wining for a dumb mission. She rubbed her forehead in aggravation. "Not today Naruto, I'm really busy."

**BOOM!**

Of course Naruto never listens, he barged into the room. "But Grandma! I really really need this mission, because im super pumped." Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade had never seen Naruto this excited for anything. He was sweating; he was smiling from ear to ear. Something had to be up. "Naruto your always pumped.."

Naruto ran up to her desk. But I'm really really REALLLY super pumped today." Tsunade sighed. "And why is that?" Naruto eyes filled with excitement. "Because me and Hinata are together!" He shouted out. Tsuande and Shizune gasped. They couldn't believe it. Everyone knew that Hinata had a crush on Naruto for the longest time but she never thought Naruto would gain enough sense to ask her out. Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but for some reason words wouldn't come out. She was just too speechless to comeback to that.

"Yeah so that's why I need a mission Grandma, I want a mission with Hinata so we can go celebrate. Please Grandma!" Naruto begged.

"I…I…I…" Tsunade couldn't think of anything to say.

"NARUTO ARE YOU KIDDING? That's where you want to take Hinata on you twos first date? Your such a knuckle head sometimes, I mean think about it. Why would a girl want to go on a mission for a date? Just because you likes it doesn't mean she will." Sakura came in screaming. "Why don't you take her somewhere special like a dinner out by the lake, or maybe a romantic walk in the forest. All girls like that." Sakura stated sweetly daydreaming. She turned to Naruto waiting for him to realize that she was right. But he just stood there dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding Sakura? Hinata's not into that kind of stuff." Naruto stated sounding confused.

He scratched his head. This didn't make sense to him. But of course not much did. Naruto didn't understand Romance to much, but Tsunade knew someone who did. Sakura….Sakura always had an eye for romance. We all remember how Sakura was so deeply in love with Sasuke. And how he left and she was crushed. Nobody has ever seen her that sad before in their life. Not even her parents. Sure I mean that was a long time ago and Sakura has recovered some, but….she's still not the same. She doesn't have the same look in her eye, she doesn't have the same girly attitude. She's just different without having someone around. Tsunade felt bad for her, she was a hard working, sometimes sweet, beautiful ninja and she deserved someone special. Someone who would be there for here whenever she needed. Someone who would love her no matter what. And the person who would fix Sakura up with her future husband would be no other than…Tsunade.

Tsunade wanted nothing more than for Sakura to be happy, and she was going to help her with that no matter what it took.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but I don't think Lady Tsunade has anyth-" Shizune was interrupted before she could get out the last word.

"That's not true Shizune, I think I have two things that need to be done." Tsunade said quickly thinking on her feet. Shizune sent a questioning look at Tsunade. She flipped through her book to see if she had made a mistake.

"But I-.."

"Naruto report back here in an hour for your mission." Naruto's face immediately lighted up. "THANKS GRANDMA! WILL DO!" And with that Naruto excitedly ran off.

"Oh and Sakura…." She continued. Sakura turned around. "Yes ma'm?" Tsunade clasped her fingers together and smiled. "I have a mission for you to…I'll send for you when im ready." Sakura obediently nodded. She always takes her work so seriously. "That'll be all for now Sakura." She nodded and placed the papers that she held in her hand onto a table and walked out leaving Shizune and Tsunade alone. Shizune raised her finger.

"Excuse me…" Tsunade looked up at her baffled assistant. "I don't see anything on the list here..although I might be wrong.. I can look again if you want beca-…"

"Shizune.. there's not really anything that needs to be done."

"Then wh-.." Tsunade continued, ignoring her assistant's comments and questions. "Sakura.." Is all she said.

Shizune leaned her head to the side. "I want Sakura to have someone. Now that Naruto's got Hinata, I wants Sakura to have someone to that'll make her happy. So, I'm sending her on a mission with a guy…someone she'll like. And that will be the solution to the problem." After Tsuande was finished explaining she mentally patted herself on the back for doing such a good deed.

"Aww well that's sweet of you." Shizune praised. Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"….so….who are you pairing her up with?" She stopped at the exact moment. The mental praising, smiling, and excitement stopped all because of that one question.

"Who?" Tsuande nervously questioned. Of course she had the genius plan, but she hadn't thought of who to out her with. "You haven't thought of who to put her with Lady Hokage?" Tsuande was a little embarrassed. _"Ahh shit, I didn't pick a person….hmmm…no worries ill just pick an available Ninja…..but who?" _

"Uhhh..heh…well lets think about all the guys…like Neji …"

Shizune shook her head. "Uhh sorry but I think him and TenTen look better together. You know?"

"Umm okay then how about Shikamaru?"

Shizune clenched her face this time. "Well I kinda see him with Ino." Tsuande sighed.

"Alright then Shino."

"Or how about someone who doesn't love bugs as much." Shizune quickly retorted.

Tsunade paused. Everyone she said Shizune didn't approve of.

"_Well who else is there?" _"Well I suggest Ki-.." But before Tsuande could spit the rest out Tsuande jumped up and banged her fist on the table.

"I GOT IT..I'LL PAIR HER UP WITH KIBA! Shizune sighed."

"Great idea Lady Tsunade. couldn't have thought of a better plan myself. " Shizune always had her ideas stolen before she could even speak. Oh well if it makes her happy.

"Well that settles it! Kiba it is! This is so exciting!" Tsuande was so proud of herself for "coming up" with a plan for love.

"Alright, we don't want to sound to obvious so we'll have to send someone else on the mission with them. So Shizune please look at your list and see who's available at this moment." Shizune nodded. She grabbed her clipboard and looked for a available ninja.

"Well..their all on a miss-…oh wait Choji is currently available." Alright great! Get ready to call them all in but call Choji in first… I want to make sure everything goes according to plan.

….

"You called for me?" Sakura asked sweetly as she bowed. This was it. Tsunade had talked to Choji, she had came up with a mission to give them, and all she had to do is lay back and watch her plan succeed.

"Yes I am just waiting for your other teammates." Sakura nodded and stood there as Chouji and Kiba entered.

"You need us for something lady Tsunade? Kiba asked coolly while Chouji just stood there eating potato chips. Shizune slapped her forehead.

"Aww here we are..Sakura, Kiba and Chouji.." She said stressing Kiba's name to make it lamely obvious. Shizune slapped her forehead, Tsunade was going to blow the cover before the pan even started.

"I need you to go to the Sand Village and deliver this letter to this address. Two of the three ninjas face dropped in confusion .Chouji's didn't because he already knew what the plan was.

"Well why do you need three of us? This mission usually calls for one mission and rarely sometimes two." Kiba retorted. But Tsuande was prepared to answer any question that came flying her way.

"Well it's a more dangerous mission than you two think.." Kiba looked at her weird. Tsuande accidentally had said two instead of three because she knew Chouji knew. She was about to correct herself when Kiba spoke.

"Hey listen you cant just forget about little Chouji here." Kiba laughed and Chouji sent him a death glare. _"Loser.."_ He thought to himself. Tsuande gave a fake nervous smiled. _"Don't blow this up Tsuande."_

"This is a C ranked mission. There are probably lots of bandits everywhere. So that's I made sure you three had enough back up. So I'm counting on you three to get it there safely. Its very important, understood?" The three ninja nodded.

"Yes ma'm you can count on me!" Sakura exclaimed.

Kiba scoffed. "No you can count on US!" Kiba hated when one person out of the group thought they were better than all the rest. _"Goodie –damn- two- shoes." _Kiba thought to himself.

Tsuande smirked. "Alright get going! I want that letter as fast as possible. And remember no peeking…under any circumstances." Tsuande said warningly. She handed Kiba the letter and he looked down at it in confusion. What could be in here that's so important? But with out any questions the Ninjas headed out for their mission.

"Great! I'm so excited." Tsuande exclaimed as she got up from her desk.

Shizune sighed. "Mission Impossible has begun."

**Authors note:**

**Hello everyone! ;D**

**I know my story didn't feature to much KibaXSakura, but I wanted to start off why she was sent off. So the nest chapter will have plenty I promise. XD**

**So I hope ya'll like it so far. **

**Thanks for reading. ;D**


	2. Lets get to know each other a little

This is going to be a god damn long mission I can tell ya that much. I mean look who I'm working with here, some pink headed know it all and a guy who cant walk for 5 minutes without complaining how hungry he is. This is bullshit, I mean I'm way better than these guys. I'm Kiba Inuzuka for crying out loud, these buffoons are only gonna slow me down.

"Hey you guys weve been walking FOREVER! Can we please take a quick snack break?" Chouji pleaded as he sat on a log that looked like it was ready to crumble.

"Your always tired Choji, stop being so god damn lazy."

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so tired If you wouldn't walk so fast. Its not a race Kiba."

"Well maybe I just wanna get this mission done so I don't have to be around you two anymore.

What the hell did I do?" Sakura asked looking offended. True she didn't do anything but I know she's gonna act like a smart ass soon and try to be the boss of things. So that's why I threw her in there.

"Kiba, stop trying to be the boss of everything and let him take a break. Its not going to kill you. Were not all arrogant assholes like you." Sakura finished yapping and sat next to Choji.

God are you kidding me? What a bitch first off, and second off this was Chojis 10th break in an hour. Were never gonna get anywhere with this kid. I already officially think this is the worst mission ive ever been on. I'd rather be in a life or death mission with Naruto. I mean seriously.

But. I guess there's no use in arguing right now because neither of them were going to move, but I hate how I'm actually listing Sakura.

We'll see how long that last.

…...

**Sakura's POV**

After Choji finished his millionth break, we finally kept on in the woods. I mean yeah it does get kind of annoying that he wants to stop all the time, but I mean he can't help it. So I don't think its right to deprive him of that. But Kiba. GOD he's so annoying. I'm not even kidding, have you noticed how he tries to be the boss of everything all the time? He's not the only one who was send on this mission. We all need each other so we all need to work together and try to get along. Look its only been about 30 minutes that we've been in the woods and were fighting like animals. I guess I should try and be nice to kiba if this is gonna work.

"Hey Kiba…." I said as sweetly as I could. He turned his head to me and kept his eyebrows furrowed at me.

"Yeah watcha want?"

"Well, I just wanted to….wanted to say…"

"We don't have all day Sakura, stop playing games and tell me what you need, your smart you shouldn't be stuttering so much."

Oh my god. That smart ass. Forget it!

**Are you kidding me Sakura? Apologize to this kid.**

**Um how about not? He's being a jerk, Why should I apologize?**

**Because you said you were. Its for the sake of the team.**

**Well yeah but I mean, **

**Do you want to make Tsunade proud?**

**Of course!**

**Then do it…**

Great not only did I lose to Kiba but also to my inner self. She was right, for the sake of the team! I squeezed my book sack for invisible support.

"Oh sorry haha." _Fake_

"I just wanted to say sorry, you know for yelling at you earlier…" _So fake_

Kiba then looked at me gave me an arrogant smile and patted me on the back as he let out a chuckle.

"It's alright Sak, just don't let it happen again. Okay?" With that he walked a little in front of me. That punk didn't even apologize back. Hmph we'll see if it happens again or not.

….

"Man Kib… c'mon what's wrong with you? We've been walking forever!" Choji complained. Well no surprise there.

As of now we have been walking for about an hour and its as if were going in circles. I don't even know what the hell is going on. That dumbass probably doesn't even know where to go and is to big headed to ask for help. Psh how sad. I guess I'll have to step in again.

I watched as Kiba looked at the map confusingly.

"Alright so we should take this left up here and then uhhh…. Head straight into the lake?" He said confused. He probably was secretly hoping for my help. ;)

"Umm Kiba If I may.." I said as I tried to point out a location on the map. He snatched the map away from me.

"I don't need your help Sakura, just go somewhere else…."

"Um Kiba, look its alright, that's why were on teams…so we can help each other..you know." He just huffed.

"That's right, were on teams so that's why you shouldn't try to do everything. I got this."

Was he serious? He's BLAMING ME. I haven't done shit. He's been the bossy one.

"Excuse me Kiba? Maybe you wouldn't need help if you knew what to do!"

"Hey.. C'mon you guys…. Quit it.." Choji pleaded as he came closer to us. Kiba dropped the map and came closer to me.

"What did you say Haruno?" He put his finger in my face.

"You heard me….well you should have with those big dumbo ears you have."

"Your so close to…"

"Close to what? Your gonna hit me? Or get your dog to pee on me? Huh what Kiba? Yeah exactly nothing, that's exactly what you know what to do."

"You guys hehe…. Please stop." Choji tried to shoot us a friendly smile but who the hell was paying attention to him at the moment? This jackass was about to get his face knocked off. This mission was going to take forever with his small brain. He couldn't find his way out of a box. But I could tell he was getting mad by the way his face was turning all red and his nostrils would flare. Ha good im glad hes getting mad, I don't think ill ever be able to get along with him.

"You know what Haruno, I might just throw you in that lake in leave you there if you keep pushing my buttons."

"Ha. Oh okay Kiba, I'll make sure not to get you mad, you have some SERIOUS threats."

"Sakura, did anyone ever tell you that you are probably the most ugliest girl in Konoha oh wait FORGET KONOHA! IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD SAKURA."

"…"

This is never going to fucking work, Someone will die before its over.

**Choji's POV**

Oh god. Did you guys hear what Kiba just said? Oh wow, that's horrible, that probably actually hurt Sakura's feelings. Wow I don't think the "real" mission was going to work. The one Tsunade had gave to me, she wanted Sakura and Kiba to fall in love. Which puzzles me because you can't make people fall in love, it just sort of happens. It was especially impossible for these two knuckle heads, they already hate each other so much, and obviously Kiba thinks Sakura is the quote on quote "ugliest girl in the world." Which I disagree with because I find Sakura quite attractive, well I mean she's not the prettiest. And NO I do not have a crush on Sakura….I sort of have feelings for Ino, But she likes Shikamaru so it would never work. Kinda like how it will not work out between Sakura and Kiba. Were technically on a mission to nowhere, it's supposed to be sort of a bonding thing so they can get to know each other. But the only thing they're going to find out about each other is how hard they can hit. I don't know if I can take too much more of this.

"You have anything to say Sakura?" Kiba snapped. Trying to be all tough. Who's he fooling, he know Sakuras not gonna say anything that's why he asked because if she would reply he wouldn't say shit.

And of course Sakura did not reply, she just kept standing there. Kiba chuckled and then looked down to pick up the map.

"You know that's what I thought Sakura.,, I mean I know that was a little harsh, but you needed to know the truth an…. What the hell? Where's the map?"

"Oh great…." Sakura whispered.

"It was just here I swear…"

"Um it might have flown away when you threw it down." I said coolly. Hah, I was the only cool headed one right now because I knew we didn't need that map anyways. But might as well pretend like it.

"Now were lost for sure, and never get the mission done." Sakura complained as she slapped her sides and turned around.

"SHUT UP SAKURA. GOD. Just give me a minute…"

This will never end….


	3. Maybe i was wrong

**Hey you guys im back! Im sorry I haven't been updating in forever, ive been trying some new stories out. But here it is! The new chapter! **

**:)**

…**..**

**Kibas pov**

"Great Kiba, so you lost the damn map, now were lost. Perfect…" Sakura said as she walked away facing the opposite direction.

Damn! Will she ever give me a break, I mean she's always up my ass about something. I'm not going to let her get away with talking to me like that…

"YEAH IF YOU WEREN'T ALWAYS SO An-"

"So what Kiba…" She cut me off before I could finish. She stopped me dead in my tracks. She turned around and believe it or not, she was beginning to cry. Dammit, why was she crying? Was it because we were fighting too much? Well she should be used to it, I gotta admit I'm not a very nice guy. But… I don't want her to get all butt hurt about it.

"You know I'll just save you a lot of trouble right now and head back to Lady Tsunade, I don't want to distract you with my ugliness any longer. Your too important for all that mess.."

_Damn…Sakura.._

"Sakura wait no! don't leave I think your pretty, who cares what Kiba thinks anyways!..." Choji screamed out with a mouth full of chips. He has to egg it on and make it worse, so annoying!

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH CHOJI!" I'm not gonna let Sakura leave, she's going to tattle on me to Lady Hokage and get my butt in trouble, please I don't need that shit. And, well…I don't want her to hate me..

"No it's okay Choji, I think im just going to give up this time, no use in fighting with a stubborn jerk. We'll be on the mission for months if I don't leave now…"

**Sakura's POV**

I'm not going to stand this ridicule any longer, I can handle a lot, but Kiba crossed the line! I'm out of this stupid mission if he can't respect me or Choji I can find someone who does, like Nartuo, he's way more pleasant to be around. So after I said my final words to Choji I turned around and headed back the way we started.

Shit.. I hope I don't get lost.

"Sakura…wait.." Kiba pleaded towards me. HA! Yeah right im not turning around….

"SAKURA I SAID PLEASE…" He sounded worried, concerned or, maybe he was just fearful of Tsunades wrath. But before I could say something back he yanked my arm.

"OW Kiba that hurts!.." I tried to pull back but he had such a firm grip on it. It was starting to pound with pain.

"Sakura please…don't go.."

"Kiba! No! I want to leave now let go of my arm!" He grabbed my other arm just as hard now. Staring directly into my eyes.

_What is his problem! He's about to make me kick his ass! God I swear he's such a jerk! But fighting with him obviously wasn't going to get me loose, so I guess ill compromise with him or something, or at least see what's going on._

"Why Kiba? so you can tourment me some more? or just sit here and argue! ?Like it gets us anywhere!" I was yelling pretty loud. Choji was just sitting there flabbergasted, I'm sure he felt pretty awkward. He didn't need to be in it, I feel kind of bad for all were putting each other through, were the worst team ever…

"Sakura..i'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Ha, that's a laugh….." I left that sentence open, kind of hoping for a response. But Kiba just sat there for a minute and put his head down, was he really remorseful?

"Sakura…I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said..please just stay…"

I'm shocked.

"Kib…"

"Please…for me.."

"I uhh, I…." But before I could finish my sentence Kiba did something I thought he would never do. It was completely frightening. He dropped my arms immediately and before I could run or walk away, whatever he thought I was going to do, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closely to him, so close and tight I could barley breathe. He then rested his head on my shoulder.

"I mean what I say Sakura… please im begging you..

_Whoa what is going on…this is kind of weird. And unlike him.._

**Quit your shit Sakura, you know you like it.**

_I DO NOT! I want to back away…_

**Sakura quit lying to yourself..You like the way those big ,protective, warm, caring arms are wrapped around you like you're his girl.**

_I…uh. No.. quit it, that's never crossed my mind._

**And he actually smells really good too.**

_SHUTUP!_

**Alright, come back when you decide to quit lying to yourself.**

**Choji's POV**

…**.**

Whoa, here I am standing in the middle of a soap opera. One minute they want to rip each other's face off, and now Kiba's showing some major emotions. I haven't seen Kiba like this since… well actually come to think of it I've never seen Kiba like this. Wow, maybe Lady Hokage was right, this plan might actually work. Keyword (MAYBE), because I mean maybe Kiba's just trying to save his ass, but im not sure, because I don't think Kiba would do that just to save himself, he's too prideful, He probably feels bad. And he should, because what he did was mean and hurtful! I don't think sakura's feeling it though; her eyes are about to pop out of her head. Aw shit, I hope this doesn't end ugly. I'm actually kind of hoping the Hokages's plan will work..They'd be good for each other. They both just need some loving, heh, if you know what I mean!

**Kiba's pov**

…**.**

"Kiba…I..I..I don't know what to say.."

"Sakura, just stay, maybe we could just work this out. I don't want to fail the Hokage's mission…"

_What I'm really thinking is that I don't want to fail you…damn I don't know what's come over me. I probably look so weak…_

Sakura finally sighed and put her head in the crook of my neck and I could feel a slight smile.

"Okay, we can try…"

"Alright… well first things first, we gotta find that map.. heh…" _Shit I don't know how to end this hug. _

"Yeah uh… you guys, can we just do that tomorrow? It's getting dark, I'm tired, and really really hungry!"

"Oh yeah and what's new Choji?" _Perfect, time to slowly let go now. I tried to get my brain to send signals to the rest of my body to move, but funny thing is, I felt like I was stuck._

"Awe, you two love birds quit it! Let's go make camp."

_Oh that mother f-_

"_COME ON YOU GUYS! " And as soon as Choji said that Sakura pulled away blushing madly. Whoa this was getting weird. And what's even weirder was that I wasn't really mad for once._

_What the hell is going on…_

"_Well guess we should follow him…" Sakura whispered nervously._

"_Uh yeah, we should, his fat ass will probably trip and fall and we needa be there to pick him up, heh…." Sakura smiled and slowly walked towards the path Chonji went down. I followed._

_If Choji says a word to anyone. He's dead._

…

**Okay thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter! I hope yall enjoyed**! **Sorry for taking so long! xD**

**I'll update soon!**


	4. Don't start this again

...

**Kiba's pov**

* * *

"Come on you guys...are we almost there? I thought we was going to set up camp just around the corner?" Choji whined.

"Choji will you please shut up! We had to find somewhere where we could be safe, we was out there where I'm sure all the animals roamed. Now shut your mouth we are almost there. I can't take the whining anymore! Geez."

_I don't know what's wrong with me. I am so stressed out right now...dammit. _

I looked over towards Sakura, her face blank. No telling what her thought process was at this moment. I'm really freaking out because I am giving this way too much thought, that girl shouldn't even be crossing my mind. We are on a stupid mission and that's all it it...yeah. That's all . Now stop thinking about it Kiba, get your shit together.

Sakura held her hands out to stop us from walking any further.

"This is the perfect spot."

"FINALLY!" Choji groaned. "My feet are killing me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Choji please! CAN YOU QUIT WHINING FOR ONE MOMENT."

"Is there ever a time when you are not a complete ass Kiba?" Sakura turned towards me and threw her dainty hands onto her hips.

"I mean seriously, I thought things were going to change when you apologized to me earlier!"

Are we really starting this again? Man can I ever win? I guess she wans me to be Mr. nice guy from now on but that shit isn't going to fly. If I look like a softy now, soon all of Konoha would know. Please, I cant ruin my reputation now, I got to think fast.

"Apologize! HA! Don't make me laugh Haruno. I only said that stuff so we could move forward with this mission because you would've went running back to Lady Tsunade like a baby. We were wasting too much time!"

Sakura closed her eyes and gave out a rough chuckle.

"Go figure! I knew you couldn't change so easily."

"Please you guys! Quit fighting just for one second! Let's get some rest, I think everyone's just tired."

No response.

"Please..." Choji begged again.

Sakura finally looked down at Choji and sighed as she let her hands drop back down to her side.

* * *

**SAKURAS POV**

As I sighed and dropped my defensive stance, I gave in.

I knew Kiba was just trying to act like a badass and that he could never change...sadly. I actually hate to admit it, but the bad boy act he had...was actually becoming kind of sexy. Oh god, I can't believe I let myself admit it.

"Okay Choji's right. We are wasting time with this. Can we please just set up the tents and gather wood for a fire?"

"Yeah." Kiba said angrily.

Oh give it a rest Kiba. What is he mad at me for anyways? He was the one starting all this stuff anyways. Ugh he's impossible I swear, I can't believe I was weak enough to hug that bastard back.

"I'll go get some twigs and wood for the fire, you and Choji can set up the tents."

"NO WAY! You can stay with fatty and I'll go get the wood."

"Why do you go against everything I say? Hm? If I would've wanted to put up tents you would complain about that too!"

Kiba didn't respond, he just turned his back to me and headed off towards the woods. This was starting to seem completely hopeless.

"Well...I guess that leaves me and you Sakura. heh."

_Great, leave me with the baby Kiba._

* * *

**Choji's pov**

There they go again, fighting as usual. I thought this mission was actually starting to work for a bit, but I should have known better. Kiba and Sakura were just too different, although, I think Kiba chose to go into the woods because he didn't want Sakura to get hurt. It had gotten darker and going into the woods by yourself was always dangerous. I mean I could be wrong you guys, but I honestly have enough faith in Kiba that he was doing the right thing. He was being the good guy for once. Even if the beautiful pinkette didn't think so.

"Okay Choji, I guess let's get started." Haruno grabbed a hold of the bag and opened it to pull out the tents.

"Can I have the blue tent Sakura please?"

"Choji just grab a damn tent and put it up! It doesn't matter what color it is."

"Geez, I was just asking Sakura. Don't get all worked up."

She sighed. "Sorry Choji, I'm just a little on edge right now."

She continued to pull out two tents and then paused for a second.

"Where is the other tent?"

"Huh? What do you mean, they have three in there right?"

"I only have two right here..."

"Oh...is the blue one in there?"

"DAMMIT CHOJI! WHO CARES ABOUT THE BLUE TENT. WE ONLY HAVE TWO, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THREE!"

"Okay Sakura calm down, me and Kiba will just have to share. No biggie."

"Yeah... You're right. Share. That's what we will have to do. heh. No big deal..."

What was going on with her? Why was she freaking out so much...maybe she thought her and Kiba would have to share a tent. That would be such a silly thought, why would them two share out of everyone...unless she subconsciously wanted to share a tent with him. You think? Nah...

"Okay. Let's get to putting them up then. One for you and one for me and Kiba." I said reassuringly.

"You're right. Let's get started before Kiba makes it back with the wood..."

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

The sunset had come and gone in a matter of minutes it felt like. Me and Choji had finally got the tent's up after trying for what seemed like forever. We obviously weren't very crafty, the tents look liked if you breathed on them they would tumble over. But it was better than nothing...

I'm kind of worried if Kiba see's that we only have two tents he might freak out like I did. Of course it may seem crazy to jump to the conclusion that me and Kiba would have to share a tent, but I know he wouldn't want to sleep with Choji either, I wont be surprised if he opts to sleep outside. Well better him than me.

"Kiba you're back!"

"Yeah yeah, come help me drag this wood to the pit Choji." He dropped the wood on the ground and took a look at the tents and frowned. "You two couldn't put my tent together?"

Kiba looked at me even though he was speaking to us, I didn't respond. I couldn't look him in the eyes right now.

"Well? This is what I get for going to wood for EVERYONE!?"

"Chill out Kiba, we only have two tents so we are just going to share..."

"Who is going to share?"

"Me and you dude, it's not that big of a deal."

"Bullshit. I am not sleeping in the same confided space with you!"

"Well then don't, But my butt is sleeping in the tent."

Kiba bent down to pick up a stick just to throw out into the woods.

"Hey Kiba, what the hell!" Choji yelled. His arms flailed up.

"Son of a bitch!"

I knew it. I knew he was going to whine about sleeping with Choji.

_Invite him to sleep in your tent Sakura..._

**_Are you kidding me? No way! _**

_He might say yes...then maybe you two could talk more._

**_You have lost it! No way is that pompous ass coming sleep with me. That's inappropriate anyhow._**

_Oh quit being a good little girl, let loose every once in a while. _

**_No._**

_Yes._

**_I said No!_**

_You might be able to get a little further than hugging this time...if no eyes are on you like last time._

**_Ugh._**

_Just ask. Even if it's all innocent and boring, just keep him from complaining._

**_Fine._**

"Well...I sleep outside,whatever."

"It's probably going to rain Kiba...I can feel it in the air." I mumbled.

He raised his brow. "Oh well. I'll sleep out in the rain. I will live."

"We can't afford you getting sick."

"I am not sleeping with Choji, just drop it-"

"We can share a tent...if you want..."

_Did I really just say that?_

Kiba and Chojis eyes grew wide.

"Me...me and you? Share one?"

I looked away and nodded. I could feel my face heat up. I was more scared of being rejected than him agreeing to it.

"You don't have to I jus-"

"Okay, We could do that..."

"Huh?"

"We can share...no big deal..."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short! I will have to make it longer and jucier next time! Please let me know what you think of the story and I'll update soon! Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing you make this story keep happening!**

**:)**


End file.
